


I Love You

by FandomQueen10325



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fear, First Meeting, Flashbacks, Hydra (Marvel), Loki is adorable, Love, Love Confessions, powers, powers over the elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen10325/pseuds/FandomQueen10325
Summary: Loki is on a mission and the reader is terrified something bad is going to happen to him. Reader has a flashback to when they first met. Please give this a chance, I'm terrible at summaries.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Y/h/c- your hair colour  
> Y/n- your name

I was bored.

I was alone.

I sighed, shaking my head, strands of y/h/c hair flying around. The avengers were out on a mission leaving me behind. I had been in the tower for 3 months after being saved from hydra who experimented on me for years giving me the ability of control the elements.

Loki had been the one to find me.

After the attack on New York, Loki had been sent back to Earth to redeem himself and help the avengers, something he had done successfully, gaining their friendship.

I had been hiding in my cell, cowering as I heard the sounds of the battle when the cell door flew open. I remember trying to become the wall, trying to muster my powers to protect myself,all my efforts however were on vain.

I remember hydra grabbing me, I remember the tears and my screams, begging them to leave me alone.

I remember a flash of green light and daggers, I remember falling to the floor, I remember a voice and arms, sweeping me into an embrace and soothing words in my ear. I remember falling into the darkness. That was the first time I met Loki.

After that we became close friends. Reading together, practicing my powers. I remember falling in love with him. Of course Loki didn't know, I was brilliant at hiding my emotions, I didn't want to mess up what we had. Our friendship.

I haven't been allowed to go out on missions yet. Everytime Loki gets sent on one I get restless. Terrified something bad is going to happen, scared he will die. He never does but who said fear was rational?

Currently in sat in my room, attempting to distract myself from the horror thoughts of Loki dying. I was about to give up when someone barrelled into my room and grabbed me.

"Loki, what?" I gasped trying to breathe in his bone crushing hug. "I couldn't find you, I thought you had been taken. Y/n, I love you, I love you so much.." Loki cried.

"Loki, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who got this far. Please let me know what you thought and tell me if there is anything you would like me to write in the future.


End file.
